The Frozen people
by VioletRain225
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, Jellal, Loki and Wendy got detention because of a miss fired spitball. Something leads the teacher out of the room... Detentions over, they go outside to see Mognolia is frozen. What would you do? Would you run? Would you cry? Would you draw faces on the frozen teachers? GrayLu, NaLi, JeRza. lolipopsindaair79 has helped out on some of the chapters.
1. Detention

**Hello! My name is VioletRain225. This is my second fanfic so I'm sorry of it's not the best... This is a story that I wrote at school, I changed the characters to Fairy Tail members though. Enjoy!**

* * *

Wooooosh! A spit ball flew across the room hitting the teacher square between the eyes.

Natsu and his little group snickered at the teachers wet, angry face. "NATSU!" The teacher yelled at the topic her lungs. "It wasn't him Miss..." Wendy and Lisanna whispered from their little spot in the corner.

Although they seemed like a very quiet students they were actually very good at magic.

Lisanna Strauss had silver hair and was very shy. Her dazzling blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

Wendy Marvell had long blue hair that danced around her. She had dark blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean.

But the thought of them standing up for Natsu Dragneel shocked every single student, the teacher was also included. "Why are you standing up for HIM of all things?! The teacher said with such shock mixed with anger in her face it made Wendy whimper.

"I'm sorry Miss..." Lisanna stuttered with tears in her eyes.

"Miss, it's not her fault!" Lucy Heartfillia yelled from the other side of the room. The teacher turned around and looked at her with her two beady eyes.

Lucy Heartfillia was the only celestial spirit mage in the school. She had blonde hair that fell neatly down her back. Her pure brown eyes were deep and dreamy with gold flecks scattered around them like spilled glitter. Her boyfriend was the schools striker on the soccer field and their champion ice mage in class, his name was Gray Fullbuster. Surprisingly Lucy was one of the smartest in the class. The only thing that pulled her down was being Natsu's friend. But still, she was not one to be messed with. If you did mess with her you would have Gray's fist to talk too.

Loki Flirtalot then nudged Jellal who whispered something to his girlfriend Erza Scarlett. Erza suddenly stood up, her desk came with her.

"Miss, I'm sorry for Natsu's behaviour. But Lucy is right. Natsu didn't spit that spit ball, Loki did."

"WHAT THE FU*K!" Loki blurted out! "I didn't spit no spitball!" "You..." He glared at Jellal who must have changed his little message. Jellal smirked victoriously.

"I believe you Loki." The teacher said, this surprised all of the students.

"There must be a twist in this..." Capricorn muttered.

"Now Loki since I now know you didn't spit the spit ball, what did you do?" The teacher had a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"There we go, that's the twist." Capricorn slumped back into his chair with a happy smirk on his face.

"I ummm... Passed a love letter to Lucy..." Loki replied, his voice faltered. The room felt an angry force rise up from Gray.

"Hey, Gray, it's okay, I threw out the love note." Lucy said nervously to her angry boyfriend.

The teacher didn't seem to care if she had the strongest boyfriend in the school, no one, and she meant no one, was going to get Natsu out of this one. "All of you, detention after class!" These words struck Wendy and Lisanna like a rock. They had never been in detention before. Wendy slowly raised her hand and asked in a feeble voice," Where do you hold detention?"

"Oh dear me," the teacher sneered,"Has little miss perfect never been in detention before?" The teacher snickered in an evil tone. "That just makes it a hole lot better!

Ring, Ring, Ring

The bell rang signalling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. Everyone except for Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Loki, Erza, Jellal, Lisanna and the class cat Happy left the classroom in a rush.

The teacher wandered around the room and suddenly opened the windows so the three girls could see all of the kids running around and having a good time. Wendy's tears were falling freely down her face now. Lucy and Gray were trying to comfort her without catching the teachers attention.

Natsu was just fiddling with his pencil, not taking any notice that he had dragged other people into his mess this time.

"Aaaaaauuuuugggggghhhhhhhhh!" A blood curdling scream erupted from outside the class.

The teacher ran out calling as she went,"Don't leave this class!"

The kids waited in tense silence for the teacher to return. The only problem was she never did. The playground was silent.

"Well," Natsu muttered," Detention is over. Come on guys don't we have magic training?"

"Yea .." Erza muttered quietly in reply. "Come on Wendy, Lisanna, come to the bathroom with me, you look horrible." The two girls gave a little nod and walked out the door with Erza and Lucy not far behind

. Wendy's scream pieced the air making Natsu, Gray, Jellal and Loki jump off their chairs.

"What is it?" Loki asked hesitantly.

"Ah ah ah.." Wendy couldn't answer for some reason. Natsu shoved her to the side and froze. "What the heck!" He said, his eyes wide open.

Gray and the other boys sighed and pushed their way to the front of the others and were shocked with the sight of all of the kids and teachers frozen solid.

Natsu and Gray quickly regained their posture and rushed back into the class, grabbed their permanent markers and started to draw faces on the teachers.

Erza, Jellal, Loki, Lucy, Lisanna and Wendy ignored them and started coming up with ideas on how this could have happened.

Meanwhile Gray had stopped drawing his masterpiece and had walked up to the shooter of the netball team. He gently stroked her cheek and wondered out loud,"I wonder of she'd go out with me now...?" Yes, the girl was Juvia Loxar. The only girl in the entire school who had turned Gray down when he asked her out.

"Gray, Natsu!" Lucy called from behind the rubbish bin.

"What!" They yelled in return.

"You might want to see this..." Gray and Natsu ran towards the others and gaped at their discovery.

Mr Laxus Dreyar and Miss Mira Strauss were kissing behind the little rubbish bin.

"How.." Gray asked himself.

"How indeed." Natsu said shaking his head at the couple. "How could they stand kissing behind rubbish bin of all things?"

* * *

**Please review to tell me if you like this story. If I get ten reviews I will write the next chapter. It doesn't matter if the reviews are from the same person. I love answering reviews so Please type a lot!**


	2. Stranger Danger!

**Thank you to Lillyviolet and UnitedOsprey1991 for reviewing! I know I said that I would only update when ten people reviewed but the two reviews I did get were so nice I couldn't help posting the next chapter!**

**Also thank you to UnitedOsprey1991, XxDrAGonSLaYorXXx, oOsHeRaOo and last but not least The Kishin Sesshomaru-Kura for favouriting my story.**

**Thank you to oOsHeRaOo, The Kishin Sesshomaru-Kura and Notyourtypicalstruck for following my story!**

**Keep it up!**

* * *

"Natsu, you're missing the point," Wendy stated politely.

Natsu mumbled that he was making a joke before wandering off, kicking the dirt as she went. Gray followed him questioning to see if he liked the face that was drawn on one of the teachers.

Lisanna gazed at the two enemys wondering if she'd ever understand them... "I'll have to learn more about them, after all, it looks like we're the only not frozen people in this city."

With that she ran to catch up to the others.

Lisanna secretly had a crush on Natsu, with his silky soft hair and his strong muscular body. She loved how his eyes could look so menacing but still look so soft. She wondered in her head, 'What's not to love about him?'

* * *

Meanwhile, in the principals office, a dark force was lurking. "Maw ha ha ha ha!" The evil cackle was full of hate and anger.

This strange thing didn't know that he had not frozen everyone. 'Click' He had picked up the phone, his dark hoodie covering his face.

"Yes, I have frozen the school... Bring in the armies while I check that all the preparations are done."

* * *

Wendy and Natu's ears pricked up."Uh guys.." Natsu yelled at the same time as Wendy whispered it.

"What?" Lucy replied, visibly annoyed at their interruption nof her and Gray's make out session.

"I uh.. Hear footsteps..." Wendy sounded a little sensitive, her hearing was much better than the average humans.

Lucy and Gray gave a small groan. With his loud voice Gray called the others over.

"Well, Wendy and Flame Brain here says that someone is approaching us, I suggest we all pretend to be frozen." Gray said this in a very blunt voice.

At first Loki just stood still, like he was in shock.

"Loki, what's wrong?" Lucy asked in concern. Loki slowly turned to face her.

"Is it just me or did Gray just say something intelligent?" Loki's voice truly sounded confused.

* * *

The little group spread themselves out amongst the others on the oval.

Gray was still ignoring Loki for his little remark.

Slowly a hooded figure came into view. The person glanced around nervously and slowly slipped of the hood.

The group tried to stifle a gasp...

It was...


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hi Guys!

Sorry for for the fake chapter but I forgot something in my last chapters...

* * *

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. **

* * *

Also i'm sooooo sorry for not updating but I've been camping with my parents so I didn't have any internet connection! I will try to update by Friday!

* * *

Thank you to Naturesshadows for Favouriting and Following this story!


	4. Rogue Cheney?

**Hello guys, I hope you like this chapter! You guys stressed me out to much! By saying things like, "Hurry up and write a new chapter!"**

**:)I'm a stressed out writer:)**

**Now it's time to say Thank You**

**Thank you to blog-heart-slover03 for favouriting and flollowing this story.**

**Thank you to Ladder In My Tights, blog-heart-slover03 and VampyreEmoHunter for reviewing!**

* * *

**_Now guys, I'm making a contest. Whoever say the nicest thing or the most helpful thing to me in a review or PM will get to help me write a new chapter or just give me some ideas!_**

* * *

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

**.seod amihsaM oriH liaT yriaF nwo ton od I (written backwards!)**

* * *

The group tried to stifle a gasp...

It was...

Rogue Cheney!

Rogue Cheney was a boy who used to go to their school. He left after his parents died and no word had been heard of him since. He had dark hair that slightly covered his eyes, his face could be called handsome but it looked quite empty.

He glanced around at all of them, he then turned to face Lisanna. He gazed into her eyes and remembered back to when he still went to this school.

**Flash back;**

_Lisanna was practicing her take over magic, she was doing very well. Rogue was instructing her, he was the head of the take over team. Deputy Gildarts came and called Rogue to him. Rogue sighed and turned around. Lisanna was instantly by his side._

_Her silver hair was long then..._

_As they neared the office Lisanna was told to stay outside, she refused. In the end Rogue managed to convince her with a quick kiss._

_As Rogue came out of the office Lisanna could easily sense something was wrong. As she approached Rogue questioningly he pushed her away quite ruffly. She fell to the ground with a thud. Her innocent eyes looked up at Rogue, they were full of hurt._

_Rogue ran away. Lisanna stared at deputy Gildarts as he explained._

**Normal time;**

Rogue sighed and turned away.

In front of him was Loki, he was in a very weird position. His hands were above his head while one foot was touching his nose. His tongue was sticking out. Suddenly he began to wobble...

BAM! Loki hit the ground with amazing force. However he managed to stay in the same position that he was in when he was standing.

Rogue approached him carefully. Wendy took a deep breath, "Wind Dragons Roar!" She fired, that shot shattered her friendship for him in the past.

WHOOSH. The attack hit Rogue in his back, the next attack was from Natsu, it hit his shin.

Rogue managed to turn himself around to see Lisanna in Tigress take over. She looked like she was wondering wether she should attack or not. Rogue attacked, "Shadow dragons sword horn!" A huge horn of shadows came up and hit Natsu in the gut.

Erza yelled a simple, "Equip!" She equipped into her heavens wheels armour. In a single instant 200 swords hit Rogue on various parts of his body.

"Lisanna," Rogue croaked from across the oval.

"What?" Lisanna hissed in reply.

Suddenly, out of nowhere (actually from the centre of the oval) Gray jumped out and started tackling Rogue. Just as he got him into a good headlock Natsu's ears pricked up once more.

"Don't tell me you," he glanced down at Stanley, "Called in your group?" Rogue smirked before crunching on a pill that must have been in his mouth before. His head sagged and his face turned pale.

Lucy shrieked and jumped away from him, she had been getting closer to see if it was really Rogue. "He's dead..." Natsu whispered, his voice held a hint of sadness. After all, Rogue had been his friend as well. Loki had already gotten off the ground, the others glared at him. "I meant to do that," he muttered.

The group decided to look around the city. It would be better to move away before Rogue's allays came and found him.

But as they were leaving the class pet, Happy, jumped onto Natsu's shoulder and refused to get off. The group of friends decided an extra friend couldn't hurt.

They all set off again. Natsu and Gray were now a little worried about all the frozen people. The same question was in all of their heads, what type of magic could have frozen so many people?

They all knew that they had to suspect the worse... Although none of them wanted to. They wanted to go back to school, they wanted for their parents to greet them when they got home.

Natsu gasped and started running towards his house at top speed. "Wait up Natsu!" Wendy puffed. She was around 200 metres away from him, this was an improvement for her.

"What's with the rush?" Gray asked, he was carrying Lucy on his shoulders but he easily caught up to Wendy. Natsu paused for a second and turned his head around.

"Our parents, what if they were still inside?"

Erza shook her head. "I highly doubt it, Rogue's gang cleverly led our teacher outside, what makes you think our parents are any different?"

Jellal nodded in agreement.


	5. To The Bush!

**Hi guys! Unfortunately I can't say thank you to anyone!:( It doesn't matter if you've reviewed before, I still say thank you if you do it again. My excuse for not updating is... I usually type this story on my iPad. But I cut my finger on some glass so my mum put a band aid around it. Since it has a band aid on it, it doesn't work on my iPad. My brother is now in High school so he has complete control over one of the computers, the one that we are supposed to share. So I barely ever have time to type now, although I should be able to take off my band aid with out bleeding to death by tomorrow. :)**

**I've got a question: Fan Fiction has told me that 395 people have read this story, my question is; why isn't there 395+ reviews in this story?**

* * *

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of it's characters.**

* * *

After a lot of arguing the group decided to go to Lucy's apartment. On the way there Natsu tried to start a fight with Gray, Gray happily complied. That is until Erza knocked them both unconscious. Lucy took the job of carrying Gray while Lisanna struggled with Natsu. Loki didn't seem to like the idea if his 'Princess' carrying Gray around. Jellal was following Erza with a strange look on his face. Wendy was simply staring at the ground, worrying about Grandeeney. **(A/N Sorry if this paragraph is boring. It is supposed to tell you what they are doing.)**

When they reached Lucy's apartment Natsu and Gray slowly regained consciousness. "What should we do now?" Wendy asked while stroking Happy. "We should probably check out other guilds, just in case someone's there," Lisanna replied thoughtfully. "Waist of time," Erza said rudely.

Natsu stopped his fist that was flying towards Gray and threw himself over the girls just as Lucy's wall exploded. A huge clump of bricks hit Loki, a cloud of pink surrounded him as he disappeared back to the spirit world. Lucy opened her mouth to scream but Natsu's hand blocked her. For some strange reason he didn't suck up the fire that was dancing around an edge of the room. After around five minutes Natsu let the girls go.

Lucy immediately pulled out Loki's key, "Open, gate of the lion, Loki!" To everyone's surprise, nothing happened. Lucy stood there, in shock. "Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" A puff of pink smoke appeared this time. "Punishment, Princess?" Virgo asked, absolutely clueless at what was going on. "Virgo… is Loki all right?" Wendy whispered, she was clinging to Natsu. "Well, I don't know. He was out here for a while and when he came back you called me here," Virgo replied. "Thank you Virgo," Lucy said nervously. "You can go back now." Virgo disappeared. "Open, gate of the ram, Aries!" Aries appeared in a puff of smoke. "I'm sorry," she apologised, "I must leave, Loki is injured. At this rate he might die… I believe that after he is healed he will re-join you once more." Everyone just stood there, the same thought on all their minds. Loki is injured? He could die?

"Thank you Aries…" Lucy mumbled. "Please keep us informed on his condition." Aries nodded and disappeared. Finally Erza stated, "We should get moving, Aries will tell us how Loki is." Everyone quietly filed out of Lucy's apartment after packing some clothes and utensils like tooth brushes, toilet paper, little shovels, matches, hair brushes and shoes. **(A/N My family goes camping in the outback all the time and when you go to the toilet you 1. Dig a hole. 2. Do your business 3. Put your toilet paper in the hole 4. Burn toilet paper 5. Fill in hole.)**

They had decided to camp in the woods for a while. Their first stop was Erza's place to get a tent, their second stop was Gray's place to get some clothes for the boys. When they got to Erza's house in Fairy Hills everyone, besides Erza, gaped at it in shock. It was soooo messy! Clothes were scattered around the place and the shelves were overflowing. Gray took out his iPhone and took a picture so he could show Loki. Jellal was the most shocked out of the six. (Not counting Erza) It was hard for him to believe that his crush was soooo messy!

Erza seemed to know where everything was though. She pulled a couple of tents out of the mess. They were both camouflage. She handed one tent to Gray and one to Natsu. She then dug out a book, its title was 'Soo Bahk Do Moo Duk Kwan' **(A/N This is the martial arts I do. I go to Region 2, also known as Connor Martial Arts. It's in Western Australia. If you are interested in going, check it out on google. I'm a 5th gup (green belt with 1 black tip) I'm going for my 4th gup (green belt with 2 black tips.)** "Erza, what's that?" Wendy asked in confusion.

"Oh, I'm learning Martial Arts," Erza answered.

"What's Martial Arts?" Natsu asked this time.

Erza sighed, "It's basically Karate."

"Cool!" They all cooed. "Erza, can you please teach me?" Lucy asked happily.

"Sure."

They all left Erza's house and left for Gray's house. Luckily for them Gray had a pet cat so they brought some cat food for Happy with them. Natsu refused to wear any of Gray's clothes. "Oh well Natsu, I'm sure Lucy and Lisanna won't mind seeing you walk around naked," Erza said very blankly. Both of the mentioned girls blushed bright red. "Lucy, why are you blushing?" Gray asked angrily. "Well… Gray your clothes!" Lucy yelled looking away while he collected them. "Why do you need to look away Lucy? You've seen it all before…" Gray asked cheekily. Lucy huffed and looked away. Natsu was packing up some of Gray's clothes, not looking at Lisanna or Lucy. They all left to Magnolia's woods. Gray started humming a song;

"We're off to the bush and we're singin songs

Don't care if I do any wrongs

The birds are chirpin in the trees

There's a buzzing from all the bumble bees

You can hear all the footsteps I'm makin

As I pass through the bush without brakin."

His voice sounded wonderful as he clicked his fingers to the beat. Lucy snatched up his hand in hers. He stopped singing for a moment to grin at her.

"The birds are tweetin

The frogs are leapin

My girlfriends being cute

Everyone else is staying mute

Oh I love the bush

It always gives me that little push

Oh I love the bush

The trees are wavin

All the animals are behavin

We're sneakin through the bush

It always gives me that little push

Oh I love the bush."

Gray finished the song by giving Lucy a kiss. "This song will now be our theme song," he stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. "We will camp here!" Erza whisper shouted. There was a small fresh water river flowing around one edge of their new camp site. The trees were tall and very good to hide in. The birds were just loud enough to stop others hearing their footsteps. While the others stared at the camp-site in awe, Erza had nearly put up the first tent.

"Stop gawking and help me!" Erza yelled angrily from the place she was putting up the 'girls' tent. Everyone, except Lucy, hurried over to Erza. Lucy started to dig around in her backpack. She pulled out a silver bracelet that was made of little links. There was a silver oval in it. The bracelet looked like it was made of stainless-steel. "Lucy, what that?" Wendy whispered as she approached her. "It's a Medic Alert bracelet, if I'm knocked unconscious and no one is around, there would be no one to tell the doctor or whoever might be giving me medicine what I'm allergic too." Wendy nodded in understanding. "What are you allergic to, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I'm allergic to Penicillin, Cephalexin. (**A/N I'm allergic to this as well! What a coincidence! If you want to know what Penicillin, Cephalexin is, I will tell you. It's a type of medicine that saves many peoples lives. If you have whooping cough it helps you get better faster. If you want to know what a medic alert bracelet looks like just look it up on Google images. Many of the images there are wrong. My description is right. I also have a Medic Alert bracelet because I could die. :( )** It's a type of medicine," Lucy explained.

"Oh," Erza muttered. The boys were soon sent off to look for fire wood while the girls searched for berries, fruit and basically anything else that was edible. They had decided to leave their packed food for a while.

* * *

**Do you like it? Please review!**

**I made up the song that's in the story. It's called 'I love the bush'. If you want to sing it and post it online you can, but you've got to tell me first. Make sure that if you do sing it you give credit to me! VioletRain225!**


End file.
